Technological advances have introduced a new level of connectivity to our society, allowing users to monitor and direct many aspects of their lives remotely. Household devices are typically stand-alone devices, and they are usually not connected to a broader network which may include other appliances and devices. Providing wireless management, sharing and programming capabilities allow users to communicate remotely with their devices, and thus exploit their devices more effectively and efficiently.